Questions and Answer
by shynerdylady
Summary: M!Hawke Finn and Fenris take a short walk. Just a quick encounter between mage and warrior.


_I was thinking about Fenris after going through my first play-through with him as the love interest. Personally, I have never had a great affinity for the Elven in the world of fantasy. But when Fenris appeared on the steps of the Alienage I was like :O and found myself thinking he was super cool and sexeh. And I found the relationship between a man and Fenris intriguing, as well as sexeh, hahaha. So this very short conversation piece came to mind and I thought I'd share it here. If you don't like dood on dood relations (mild as they are) then turn back._

_As always, thank you for taking the time to read my tiny tale. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p>"Are you not tempted with it? Blood magic?" Fenris asked Finn as they walked.<p>

"I don't feel the need for more power, or whatever it is blood magic would offer. It just seems... unnecessary. I mean look," he lifted his hands out in front of him and ignited them with flame, "what's more powerful than that?"

Fenris smirked, "Heh, I suppose you're right." He watched as Finn put out the flames, wiggling his fingers and rubbing his palms against his chest. "You're never tempted to climb higher in the world with your power? You could, you know," the elf spoke sternly.

"Climb higher?" Finn looked to him. "You mean like, take over Kirkwall or something?"

"You could conquer lands with your magic."

"Hahaha, I think you give me far too much credit, Fenris," Finn laughed away his query. Fenris didn't think it was very funny.

"You are a very powerful mage, Finn."

The red-haired man met eyes with him, curious at his comment. "Is there something you're not asking me Fenris? Why this speculation?" Finn stopped walking and continued to look to the elf. He wasn't angry, but the unsettled look on Fenris' face made Finn wonder what the questions were really about.

"It's, nothing," Fenris shrugged, stopping and walking back to stand face to face with Finn. "I just... you're a good man, who is also a mage. It's something I have never known."

Finn listened on as Fenris looked off to the side, thinking of how to express himself.

"I'm afraid of you... I'm afraid of the way you make me feel," Fenris' round, crystalline green eyes flickered up at the mage. "You've all the power to bend whomever you'd like to your will, yet you don't. I feel everything in me hesitate to trust you so, but I already know I would leave my life in your hands, without hesitation."

Finn looked down into the face of the man he'd come to care greatly for, despite their differences. Despite Fenris' hatred of his past life and of those who had made him a slave.

Finn knew none of the elf's aggressions were directed at him personally, but to witness another's hatred of what he had no choice in being wasn't easy to stomach day in and day out. He was a person, just as anyone, who wanted to live and love. Who fought for the freedoms he felt shouldn't be issued out to those worthy or unworthy of them.

"I'm glad you are beginning to see me as a man, then," the mage spoke honestly.

Fenris winced at the word 'man'. "I never meant to insinuate-"

"I know you didn't. But it's the truth of the matter, isn't it?" Finn asked, his want to know how Fenris really felt fueling his defenses.

"Finn," Fenris stated the mans name. "This is not easy for me."

"And it is for me? To be, referenced and upheld as some force to be feared?" He spoke with his hands, "As some entity, and not just Finn Hawke? As a person?"

"I didn't begin this with the intent of igniting this constant fued," Fenris turned on him and began to walk away, "just forget I said anything."

"Then what did you begin it for?" Finn angrily spat at Fenris' back.

The elf stopped where he stood, fists clenched in anger and frustration. He wanted nothing more than to look deep into Finn's eyes with all the fervor of his want and need. He wanted to see that same want in those eyes, to feel those powerful hands on his body anywhere and everywhere. He wanted the man more than he'd wanted anything.

More than freedom, even.

He turned on his heels and without hesitation strode back to the epicenter of his desires. Finn moved to speak but was silenced as Fenris brought a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him roughly down to his lips, feeling his stubble scrape his chin. He felt the mage's lips part and took the offered tongue between his teeth, pulling himself hard against the other man as he lost himself to the moment.

Finn backed Fenris up into the nearest wall, feeling the other man slid his hands up his sensitive sides. He quivered as fingertips drug themselves back down each side, firmly gripping his hips and pulling him into the other mans hips.

A grunt rumbled in his throat as he pulled away from Fenris, his breaths shallow as he stared hungrily down at him.

The look Fenris was looking for was like fire in Finn's eyes then. He smiled as he ran a hand up Finn's chest, his palm sliding up along his throat to take the man's jaw in hand, "That's what I've been waiting for," he managed before indulging himself in Finn's kiss once more.

"Come with me," Finn pulled out of Fenris' embrace, turning and walking off towards what Fenris assumed was the Hawke Estate. He licked his bottom lip and smiled at the numb sensation left behind by the man leading the way. He followed, feeling his heart beat faster with each step he took.


End file.
